


Pocky Desires

by FatesMoonlightDemon



Series: A Night of Unfortunate Events [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Sex, The Pocky Game, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 11:29:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13703550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatesMoonlightDemon/pseuds/FatesMoonlightDemon
Summary: Percy decides to try something new with Kronos, not realising that this will lead to a night he truly unexpected. Or maybe he did? Either way, it has the pair of them gasping and clawing at each other for more.AU scenario based on Confused by Time by dragonswoe, where Percy is a Titan just like Kronos.A one-shot lemon / yaoi / slash with the 'Pocky Game' between Kronos x Percy - aka. Peronos





	Pocky Desires

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, this lemon never occurred in the CbT timeline and is not a part of the original story in any way.  
> I only wrote this for the loyal fans out there that ship this. :D
> 
> I apologise if either Kronos or Percy seems a little too OOC in this one-shot. This one-shot was originally posted on Fanfiction.net
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> Confused by Time is owned by dragonswoe.  
> I don't own any PJO characters they belong to Rick Riordan.

_It started out with a 'kiss' how did it end up like this?_

"Kronos?" Percy whined looking for the older Titan in his bedroom. He shut the wooden door behind him, finding Kronos stood by the desk. The pair had currently returned from fending off the Gods that were out there trying to imprison them.

"What is it Perseus?" Kronos sighed, looking up from the parchments scattered across the desk. He turned, seeing a giddy Percy walking towards him with a box full of confectionaries.

"I bought you some Pocky," Percy smiled showing the older Titan the box full of Japanese delights.

"Percy," Kronos pinched his forehead in frustration, "now isn't the time for chocolates. We're being hunted like hounds from every corner of the world." The older Titan grumbled.

"I bought this to cheer you up," Percy pulled his innocent smile, hoping to persuade Kronos.

"Are you really a Titan or a five-year-old?" Kronos glared at the younger Titan. He turned away back to reading the parchment that he was mid-way through.

"I can be both if you like," Percy shot back. He wanted to have some fun with Kronos by cheering him up. He knew the older Titan was tired and pissed, though this was his Firefly.  _He would always be there for him._

Kronos ignored Percy's response, continuing to study the parchment. Moments passed, the older Titan hoping that the younger Titan would leave him be, though he knew Percy better than anyone else. Sighing, he placed the parchment back on the desk and turned expecting to see Percy still stood there waiting patiently and indeed he was, the box of Pocky still in his hand. Kronos observed him, thinking what on earth Percy was trying to do, though something bothered him.

"What do you want?" He questioned the younger one.

"I want to play a game with you," Percy smirked.

"Which is?" Kronos furrowed his eyebrows, confused.

"The Pocky game."

"Firstly," The older Titan started, "where on earth did you find this Pocky?"

Kronos was sure there was none around Othrys and the only place you'd find them would be if you flew to Japan and went to the nearest 7 Eleven store you could find. But he knew that was impossible since Percy had been with him this whole time, certain the younger Titan hadn't secretly flashed himself to Japan and back. Percy shrugged as if the older Titan's question didn't bother him. He'd wanted to play this game for a long time with Kronos.

Kronos sighed exasperatedly, figuring that Percy wasn't going to give him an answer anytime soon, "How does it work?"

"Well, we both have one end in our mouth," Percy blushed, feeling his cheeks heat up, "the first one to reach the middle loses, if we both end up in the middle it's a draw."

Kronos stared at Percy blankly. Was he being pestered for an informal kiss?  _Why couldn't he just ask me for a kiss if he wanted one?_

He groaned, annoyed at Percy's actions, pacing over to Percy who began retreating backwards. Percy stumbled, his back hitting the door trapping him between the Titan that was nearing him. He unconsciously took a deep breath, feeling his heart rate increase with every step that Kronos took towards him.

"Is that it?" Kronos looked pissed. Percy nodded, his escape route cut off as Kronos cornered him placing his hands on either side of Percy's head, trapping him. He felt his breath hitch when he stared up at Kronos, watching the older Titan's calculating golden eyes glaze over his lips.

"So be it," The older Titan declared, his fingers slipping into the box, taking out one chocolate sticks. He poked the end into Percy's mouth with an unexpected  _'mmph'_ , before cupping the younger one's jaw in his hand bringing him closer. Kronos tilted his head so he was at the same height as Percy's head, taking the other end of the Pocky in his mouth.

They stayed like that, gold eyes bore into sea green ones, sharing the same oxygen in the little space between them. Kronos smirked, before taking the first bite into the Pocky without warning. Percy was too captivated by how close Kronos was to him, his jaw now slack, he couldn't care less whether he played this game or not.

Kronos neared Percy, bit by bit, millimetre by millimetre with every bite he took. He knew Percy wouldn't actually move forward, the younger Titan was hopeless in his possession. That was  _his_  Percy. The younger Titan closed his eyes, feeling Kronos' hot breath drawing closer and closer towards him.  _One more bite._

Percy was too eager, moving forward to take the bite for himself meeting Kronos' lips. Kronos was soft and sweet, tasting of the luscious chocolate that was beginning to make him hunger for more. Percy pressed his lips against Kronos', relishing the feel and existence of him, though the moment was short-lived as the older Titan quickly moved away from Percy.

Percy's eyes shot open when he noticed the older Titan recoiled back from him and had already begun walking away.

"I believe you won Perseus, I reached the middle first," Kronos said coldly walking away. While he did admire Percy for approaching him with a kiss in an intuitive way, it wasn't what he needed at the present moment. He couldn't be distracted.

"I guess I did," Percy mumbled, feeling disappointed he hadn't lifted the older Titan spirits. Pain slightly ached in his heart as he watched the older Titan leave him, knowing his answer. Without a word Percy turned, opening the door and letting himself out of the room, closing it silently and never looking back.

Kronos was too preoccupied to know that Percy had left him. Only minutes later did he realise how he had treated Percy moments before. He couldn't just brush the younger Titan off like that.  _They needed each other at a time like this._

"Fuck it, I need you Perseus." Kronos sighed, turning to look for the younger Titan. Too late, Percy was gone.

_He'll be back tonight_. Kronos thought, hoping that Percy wasn't too upset with him.

Hours passed. Kronos still focused on finding a way to deal with the Gods that were hunting them. He was beginning to be concerned, the fact that he hadn't seen Percy in hours since he last sent him away. The guilt was gnawing away at him, not knowing what Percy was thinking of him or even if he'd come see him again tonight.

"Percy," Kronos whispered his name, unable to get the younger Titan out of his head. He sighed, for what must have been the hundredth time that day, hoping a shower would clear his mind and that Percy would be in his bed by the time he'd finished.

Kronos walked into the shower turning on the water, feeling the lukewarm water drench him. He closed his eyes, imagining Percy was in the shower with him, his body up against him, lips lavishing his own…

Kronos shook his head, trying to shake those thoughts out of his mind. They only brought more guilt along with the desire he yearned for. He lay his back against the tiles of the shower, the warm water showering his face, hoping Percy had forgiven him already.

_Kronos wasn't one to pray._  Though if he did pray, he would be begging that Percy was outside, snuggled up in his bed already.

He walked out of the shower, a towel lightly wrapped around his hips and into the dark bedroom, the moonlight from the window only illuminating the room with its natural light. He stopped at the door of the bathroom, feeling the coldness of his room, hoping he wasn't wrong. Kronos walked slowly over to his bed, his mind racing, begging for there to be a form under the duvet covers.

He reached his bed.

_Nothing._  The sheets and duvet were left untouched from before. No sign of life entered his room in the short period of time in which he had been in the bathroom.

"Fuck," Kronos cursed, realising how much he messed up.

Percy wasn't one to act like this. Kronos knew that himself from being around the younger Titan for such a while. But he had never treated Percy in the way he did that morning in his whole life. Brushing off the younger Titan coldly, when he was just trying to take his mind off things and have some time together.

Kronos was determined to put things right, not wanting this bitterness to continue in their relationship. He threw on a pair of jeans, leaving his chest bare and set off in pursuit of the younger Titan. Kronos scoured the whole of Mount Othrys fortress high and low, looking for the younger Titan. He left no room untouched; the first place he looked was Percy's old bedroom, where he had first kept him for a time. He had expected the younger Titan to be there, curled up on the bed of his, though Kronos was proved wrong.

One hour passed whilst Kronos looked for Percy, every barefooted step he took igniting pain and guilt in his heart. Memories clouded his mind, the moments they had had together, the night they first shared together as a couple,  _a true couple_. It hurt,  _a lot_.

He reached his own bedroom again, all hope of finding Percy extinguished.  _I really don't know him, do I?_  Kronos questioned himself, opening the door to his bedroom, head hung low. He shut the door behind him, resting his forehead against it exhausted.

"Please Perseus," Kronos breathed out, hoping that wherever the younger Titan was he could hear Kronos' desperate call for him. He punched the door, before turning and walking over to the bed he had once shared with Percy, though he was stopped midway in his tracks.

The covers moved up and down gently as if someone was soundly asleep under them. Kronos neared the bed, his heart racing with every step he took, faster and faster. He knew it would be him, he knew he would come back.

There on the bed lay the younger Titan, his soundless face illuminated in the moonlight as he slept. His chest rising and falling ever so slowly, not a crease stained his face. Kronos smiled, seeing the younger Titan safe in his bed, glad that Percy hadn't stormed off enraged with him. His fingers brushed Percy's cheek, over the spot where he had held Percy that morning, the softness warming his heart. He wanted to replay that moment again. This time not walking away from Percy, but pulling the younger Titan towards him in the kiss, savouring the moment.

He looked down to see Percy still clutching the box of Pocky in his hands. Kronos smiled, shaking his head when he saw it. He knew Percy couldn't be torn away from his chocolate confectionery and he was right for once. He gently eased it away from Percy's hand, taking care not to wake the younger Titan up, before setting it on the bedside table beside him.

"Kronos," He heard the younger one stir beside him, mumbling his name in his sleep. Kronos turned back towards him, noticing that Percy had shifted his position, rolling over so he wasn't facing him, falling back asleep. Kronos walked back over to his side of the bed, laying down beside Percy, facing him.

He watched the younger Titan sleep, thinking just how lucky he was to have Percy for himself. His hand reached up, stroking Percy's jawline, feeling the contours of his face and down to his neck, where he felt the steady pulse of Percy's heart. Kronos stopped looking back up towards the younger one's face. He moved in, placing a gentle kiss over Percy's pulse, letting the younger Titan know that he was there beside him.

Kronos moved his hands down, laying them on Percy's waist bringing him closer. He felt Percy stir beneath him, whilst he continued to lavish Percy's neck with tender kisses.

"Kronos?" Percy mumbled sleepily, arching his neck when he felt the older Titan's hot breath tickle his neck. Percy himself was still confused in his sleep, not fully aware that it was actually Kronos against him. Kronos smiled on hearing the younger Titan's response, moving down towards Percy's collarbone, he gently nibbled Percy's skin before sucking it marking Percy his.

"Kronos," Percy moaned now fully awake under the older Titan's ministrations. His skin was on fire, blood pulsating throughout his body, his hands digging into the older Titan's raven locks. Percy's breath hitched in his throat when he finally opened his sea green eyes to discover Kronos latched onto his collarbone, observing him with hooded eyes.

"What are you doing?" Percy asked breathlessly, looking down at the older Titan. Although he knew what Kronos was doing, he wanted to know why.

"I'm sorry," Kronos breathed out, cupping the younger one's face, "for what I did earlier." His eyes observed Percy's, swirling pools of hypnotising gold pleading that he was truly sorry. Kronos moved in, capturing Percy's lips with his own, pouring his full emotion into the kiss.

Percy's eyes fluttered shut as he moved in sync with Kronos, lips melding against each other, dancing with perfect motions. He wrapped his hands around Kronos' back, deepening the kiss and pulling the older Titan on top of him. Kronos was intoxicating, tasting of sweet vanilla and honey, a true dessert for Percy's lips.

_So is this his form of making up to me? I see it Kronos._  Percy thought, thinking that if this was Kronos' way of apologising, he'd have to go one better than just this.

They parted away from the kiss, panting from the dizzying lack of oxygen, staring at each other. Kronos straddling Percy's waist keeping himself upright with his elbows on either side of Percy.

"Apology not accepted," Percy said coldly in the same tone Kronos used against him that morning, observing the older Titan's reaction.

"What?" Kronos panted, his expression dimming at hearing that Percy was still angry with him.

"You heard me," Percy continued, he wanted to play the game his way this time.

"Percy, wait-" Kronos began to protest, tensing his jaw. Though he was cut off when he felt the younger Titan cover his mouth with his hand.

"We're playing the game again," Percy stated, observing Kronos' face slightly relax that he wasn't shouting at him, "this time properly."

A few moments passed and Kronos nodded, not wanting to anger Percy in any form. Percy let Kronos breath again, removing his hand from Kronos' mouth. Kronos observed Percy like a hawk, watching his every movement as he stretched over towards the bedside table, taking a single Pocky stick out of the box. He showed it to Kronos who looked at the Pocky then up at Percy's eyes. He saw a glint in Percy's eyes, sensing that Percy wanted to play with him.

"Ready?" Percy smirked placing the end his mouth, before wrapping his arms around Kronos.

There was no response from the older Titan as he lowered himself on top of Percy, taking the other end his mouth. Kronos looked up at Percy observing the younger Titan's face, letting him know that he was ready. With that it was Percy that took the first bite of the Pocky this time, edging forward. Kronos moved forward as well, abiding by Percy's actions, he tilted his head as they both neared the middle, their lips inches apart. They stared at each other the whole time, Percy taunting Kronos whereas Kronos was pleading with Percy asking him to forgive him.

Percy was the first to close his eyes again, still holding onto Kronos as their lips edged the middle of the Pocky, closing the gap. It was a draw this time, the pair of them reaching the middle at exactly the same time, though Percy really didn't care about the result, pulling Kronos closer down towards him who was too encaptivated with pleasing Percy otherwise.

Percy took him by surprise, grabbing his arm and pushed against his chest until Kronos fell with his back on the bed. Percy parted away from the kiss, smiling at the startled look on Kronos' face until it changed into a sly grin.

"So it's going to be like this huh?" Kronos raised an eyebrow at the position Percy was in.

"You owe me," Percy hummed, pleased with his actions.

"How?" Kronos asked, feeling the tent grow in his jeans.

"In hugs," Percy smirked, lying back down on Kronos' chest, placing a kiss at his sweet spot. Kronos closed his eyes, feeling Percy attack his neck.

"And," Percy continued, having not done with his list of what Kronos still owed him. He began to rock his hips against Kronos' beneath him hearing the older Titan curse under his breath.

"This." Kronos looked up at Percy, seeing the smirk on his face showing that he had won.

"Alright," Kronos sighed, smiling in defeat. Though Percy felt saddened at Kronos' reaction, he expected the older Titan to be more possessive over him, wanting to fuck him senseless.

"Kronos," Percy said quietly, resting his forehead against Kronos' gazing into his eyes, "I want to please you."

With that, he placed a peck on Kronos' cheek, before moving down his torso placing kisses over his skin. Percy's hands trailed down his body, tracing patterns over Kronos' scarred skin, making their way over to the buttons of Kronos' jeans undoing them.

"No boxers?" Percy smirked, when his fingers grazed over Kronos' navel, "Just how eager are you Kronos?"

"I was looking for you Perseus," Kronos breathed out, feeling Percy palm him through his jeans, "I wasn't going to waste any time throwing on a pair of boxers when I could be looking for you."

"You've got your priorities right," Percy moved back up, placing a kiss where Kronos' heart was.

"Hmm," Kronos hummed, brushing a few stray hairs out of Percy's eyes, "I really meant what I said about earlier."

"Enough with the apologies," Percy cut off Kronos with a kiss, "let me love you Kronos."

Percy's hands tugged at the waistband of Kronos' jeans, swiftly pulling them off the older Titan's waist, throwing them to the floor. He clambered on top of Kronos again, feeling the older Titan's hands skim up inside his button-up shirt across his toned abs, tracing every inch of him whole.

"Kronos," Percy quietly moaned, feeling the older Titan's long fingers brush over his sensitive nipples, igniting an arousal within him. Percy lay his weight back on Kronos, moving in closer towards Kronos' face gazing at the older Titan.

"You like that?" the older Titan smirked, observing Percy's panting face mere inches away from his.

"Hmmm." Percy hummed shutting his eyes briefly, his soft warm breath fanning over Kronos' face. It was quite a mesmerising site for Kronos, seeing Percy lustful like this. The only other time being the last time they had sex together, which was also their first.  _They sure went out with a bang that night._

It took every ounce of concentration from Kronos to reach up and unbutton Percy's shirt. Though he was failing miserably when the younger Titan kept bucking his hips against his length, clearly not helping with the  _growing situation_  down in Kronos' southern region.

"Fuck it," Kronos hissed, not wanting to lose his sanity so soon tonight. He fisted Percy's shirt in his hands ripping it open, the buttons flying everywhere like ping-pong balls. With Percy's chest fully bare, his shirt in a pool around his arms, Kronos noticed his heavy breathing and reached up to place feather kisses along his chest.

"Kronos," Percy arched his back in pleasure, feeling Kronos' lips ghost over his sensitive ribs. His fingers sunk back into Kronos' curls, intoxicated by his lips and edging the Titan closer to him, desiring for more.

Kronos fingers trailed down undoing the buttons of Percy's jeans, his lips parting away from Percy's chest for a second to focus. Percy obliged, shifting up from Kronos' chest to rid himself of his jeans and boxers that soon joined Kronos' jeans on the floor, completely forgetting about the shirt that he was still wearing.

"This time I'll be riding you for a change," Percy said lowly, noting the smirk Kronos had when his eyes came across Percy's erect length as he positioned himself on Kronos' lap again, his anus teasing Kronos' dick.

"Glad to hear it," Kronos grinned eyeing the younger one's teasing.

He snapped his fingers summoning a bottle of lube. Kronos' hand found Percy's, his fingers intertwining as he pulled Percy's hand towards him, before squirting a generous amount of lube onto Percy's hand. He threw the bottle on the bedside table, knowing that they'd both need more tonight.

Percy leaned forward, resting all his weight on Kronos' chest. He leaned in capturing Kronos' lips once more, his teeth gently tugging at the older Titan's bottom lip teasingly. Percy smirked into the kiss, feeling Kronos tense his jaw as he began slowly rubbing Kronos' length, coating him generously.

Kronos retaliated, licking Percy's lip for entry before Percy obliged him to enter. He groaned, feeling Percy apply more pressure as he pumped his dick, applying more force into the kiss as a counterattack to Percy's actions. Percy moaned, his mind clouded with lust, he could barely concentrate as both Titan's battled for dominance in each other's mouth.

Percy was the first to separate from the heated kiss, gasping for much needed oxygen. He panted, his forehead resting against Kronos', gazing at the older Titan's face in the dim moonlight. No words were said as Kronos watched Percy in the moonlight, positioning himself over his length, whilst the younger Titan buried his face into Kronos' collarbone, his laboured puffs of breath fanning Kronos' sweat stained skin.

Percy gently eased himself onto Kronos' dick, slightly hissing as the older Titan stretched him out. Though the pain was minimal since Kronos had already taken his virginity before on that  _night of unfortunate events_. He let out a sigh when Kronos was fully in, savouring the feeling of the older Titan within him once more. Wrapping his arms around the older Titan's neck, Percy tilted his head, pressing his lips to Kronos' sweet spot, gently rocking his hips.

"Percy," Kronos breathed out huskily, his eyes rolling back from the pleasure. His hands unconsciously made their way to Percy's torso, tracing patterns over his heated body, gripping the younger Titan firmly. The pair of them moved in sync, the air hot around them from the ruthless ministrations they were carrying out.

Percy's dick was once again 'the piggy in the middle', grinding mercilessly against the pair of bodies that sandwiched it. Trapped between two pairs of toned abs glistening in pre-cum, furiously red from the friction. Percy groaned when he felt Kronos' hands wrap around his back and under his ripped open sweat-covered shirt, digging into the small of his back.

It was always these moments that the pair loved about each other. These moments that no one could ruin, that no-one could stop them and no-one was watching them.  _Well with the last one, their minds were too lost to think about that._

"I think it would be an offence to take your hole." Percy laughed sheepishly, through the groaning and moans that filled the bedroom. Whilst the idea did appeal to Percy, he wasn't quite sure if Kronos would let him anyway, not to mention the Titan was centuries older than he was.

"Oh," Kronos smirked, "don't you think it's time for a change?"

Percy stared at Kronos in that moment, his mind blank from what Kronos had just given him permission for.

"I uh-" Percy stuttered out.

"Just do it, Hero." Kronos smiled cockily, placing a teasing peck on the younger one's cheek.

Percy nodded, his cheeks stained fifty shades red from both exhaustion and embarrassment. He gently eased himself from Kronos' length, feeling the older Titan's hip slightly buck from the sensation, causing Percy to moan quietly.

Kronos' chest heaved up and down heavily, his heartbeat erratic from seeing Percy's form in the moonlight.

"Kronos?" His sweat covered hair, red dusted cheeks and glistening abs colouring Kronos' golden eyes with lust.

"Kronos?" He was too dazed to hear that Percy was talking to him.

"Kronos?" The younger Titan that was presented before him in all his glory,  _was all his_.

"Kronos,"  _Perseus Jackson._

He snapped out of the daze he was in, finally looking up at Percy's eyes seeing the younger one's flustered face. "Yes?"

"Lube?" Percy blushed, looking down out of embarrassment.

"I don't think it's necessary Perseus," Kronos grinned, looking at Percy's coated length then up towards his blushing face.

"But-" Percy protested, though he was cut off once again.

"I think you're prepared enough for me," Kronos winked back at Percy, "and I want to see that beautiful face of yours."

"Kronos," Percy choked out concerned for the older Titan, "you don't know the pain." He trailed off.

"This pain is one I can endure," Kronos smiled, lifting himself up. He cupped Percy's face, closing his eyes as he leaned forward in a passionate kiss letting Percy know that it was okay. They parted, gazing at each other with lustful eyes. Kronos gave Percy a small nod in reassurance, the younger one chewing his lip in anxiety.

He lay back down on his bed, watching Percy with hooded eyes as Percy positioned himself, the tip of his length teasing Kronos' entrance. Percy lay back down on top of Kronos, his arms on either side of Kronos' head holding his body up.

"Firefly," Percy whispered, placing a kiss on his jawline, "I'm sorry if I cause you pain."

"You only cause me pleasure, never pain." Kronos smiled, wrapping his arms once more around Percy's waist.

With that, Percy pushed his length into Kronos, feeling the older Titan's walls grip around his length. Kronos groaned, this being the first time he'd been taken in the ass. He can see why Percy enjoyed it so much the first time, though he hoped that Percy would actually come this time.  _And in him as well…_

"Percy," Kronos moaned, feeling the younger Titan thrust deep into him. He clasped onto Percy's back, his hands roaming all over the younger Titan, yearning for the feeling of his toned body. Percy grunted, feeling Kronos dig his nails into his back, thrusting harder and deeper in response.

Percy lay his head on Kronos' shoulder, panting heavily. He looked at Kronos, observing the older Titan's face, eyes shut in pure pleasure, his mouth open moaning. Percy smiled, knowing that he was pleasing the older Titan, that was all he ever wanted to do. He leaned in towards Kronos' neck, gently sinking his teeth into the older Titan's skin, drawing a small slither of golden ichor.

"Fuck," Kronos hissed, his hands embedding themselves in Percy's soft brown hair. He moaned, feeling the younger Titan lap up the golden ichor that was seeping from his skin, all the while he was being fucked ruthlessly. He had underestimated the younger Titan's strength, thinking that he wouldn't have this much stamina.  _I guess that's the perk of being a Titan._  He mindlessly thought.

Once Percy had finished, Kronos' collarbone was now a lovely violet purple. Pleased with his handiwork, he moved to Kronos' Adam's apple that was profoundly visible from Kronos gasping.

"Percy," Kronos grunted, fisting Percy's hair in his hands when he felt the younger Titan move in, sucking it gently. He smirked pleased with Kronos' reaction, teasingly licking it with the tip of his tongue causing Kronos to arch his back.

He moved away from Kronos' Adam's apple, resting his head on the other side of Kronos' neck. Percy shut his eyes, focusing on thrusting deeper, trying to find Kronos' prostate. He could hear Kronos' voice quietly mumbling his name through his laboured breaths, though he knew he'd found it when Kronos bucked his hips in response.

Percy sucked in a deep breath, holding the angle of the position he was in, trying to continuously thrust deep into Kronos. He grunted, feeling Kronos' walls clench around his length, knowing the Kronos was reaching his peak. He placed one arm beside Kronos' head, holding himself up, whilst his other snaked down towards Kronos' length, cupping his balls gently. He began to pump the older Titan's length.

"Fuck, you're good," Kronos laughed through his laboured breaths, "Where did you learn this?"

"Secrets of the trade," Percy winked at Kronos, thrusting harder on that particular comment. He smiled, hearing Kronos curse, continuing his ministrations, twisting his hand as he jerked Kronos off. The bed groaned, squeaking in protest from the pair above it.

"Shit," Kronos gasped out, as he could feel himself nearing his peak. He cupped Percy's face in one hand, his other hand still in Percy's hair bringing the younger Titan closer to him in a dizzying kiss.

Percy moaned into Kronos' mouth, his thrusts becoming sloppy as Kronos clenched down on his length, he too was nearing his own peak. Percy could feel the knot deep within his abdomen tightening, his body in absolute pleasure. He began to thrust harder, wanting to finish at the same time as Kronos, picking up the pace with pumping Kronos' length.

"Percy," Kronos was the first to separate from the kiss, gasping out as he reached his orgasm, his vision blurring and seed shooting all over his and Percy's heaving torsos.

"Firefly," Percy cried out, feeling himself too come undone at the same time as Kronos. He bucked his hips into Kronos, filling the older Titan's asshole to the brim, riding his orgasm out. He collapsed on top of Kronos, barely managing to hold himself up with his arms. They lay there in a sandwich, bodies panting and eyes shut from how high both of them were.

Minutes passed and Percy was the first to move, coming down from his orgasm first. He observed the older Titan's face, eyes still shut and mouth still agape. His eyes trailed down Kronos' body, noticing Kronos' glistening cum coating his abs. Percy moved down slowly, his breath fanning over Kronos' abs tickling his skin, whilst he continued to watch the older Titan.

"Percy," Kronos panted out, his hands quickly finding Percy's head, digging into his hair.

"Can I clean you up?" Percy asked, his mind racing at the thought of such a ludicrous request.

"Hmmm," Kronos hummed, too exhausted to formulate a response in his lust filled mind.

Percy moved in, his tongue flicking against Kronos' scorching skin tasting Kronos' own seed. A bittersweet salty flavour made Percy shudder, his body responding to such an erotic act he was carrying out. Percy continued with his dessert, succumbing to the flavour of Kronos' seed, lapping up all of Kronos load. Kronos kept arching his back from the sensation of Percy's cool tongue against his flushed skin, enjoying every moment of Percy's assault. Once done Percy straddled Kronos waist, watching the older Titan who finally opened his golden eyes.

"You know, you look bloody hot when you fuck with an unbuttoned shirt," Kronos stated grinning.

"What?" Percy was confused, till he looked down at the sweat covered shirt half falling off his arms. "Oh." He said in realisation.

"Here," Kronos smirked, his hands moving up to peel it off Percy's body, throwing it to the floor.

"Thanks," Percy blushed, not meeting Kronos' eyes. His mind was racing, still not over the fact that he had just taken Kronos in the asshole.

"Come here," Kronos warmed, wrapping his arms against the younger Titan's back under his arms, pulling him close.

"Kronos," Percy whined, "I was gonna have a shower and you should join me too."

"Tomorrow," Kronos stated, shutting his eyes. Though his breath hitched, feeling his dick twitch at the thought of Percy's request, his mind drifting back to earlier on in the shower when he was daydreaming of Percy.

"But-" Percy protested.

"Tomorrow."

Percy opened his mouth, then shut it again gazing at Kronos' smiling face, illuminated in the moonlight.

"Fine," Percy mumbled, not wanting to start another argument so soon. Though it was for the better, or Kronos would've had a round two with Percy, rendering Percy unable to walk the next morning…

"Let's play this Pocky Game again sometime," Kronos breathed out, his eyes still shut though he had a playful smirk on his face. He drew the covers over them, completely forgetting about the Gods that were hunting them down. The only thing that mattered was his Percy at that moment. "I'm sure I'll win next time."

"We'll see about that Firefly," Percy smirked, snuggling deeper into Kronos' comforting embrace, glad that this game wasn't over  _just yet_.


End file.
